Sacrifice for Love
by MizZkLuTzY
Summary: AU: Kagome and Sango have had these strange powers ever since they could remember. They're a HUGE secret and they're not quite good on the control part yet. Yet when Inuyasha Koike comes to school, and Kagome falls head over heels for him, is he her dream


A/N: Hey well I hope you enjoy my story. ^.^ Updates might be kind of slow... Hehe. This chapter's not very long, and since I didn't have much more for this, it's just a slight suspense give away. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
MizzKlutzY   
  
At The Beginning  
  
Chapter 1  
I wish I had a boyfriend. Looking around at all the couples around my oh-so-dandy highschool, I sighed. Yes, poor me, all lonely, no boyfriend, no happy days for poor little me. Okay so I'm over-exaggerating.  
  
But what is WRONG with me?  
  
I stared at my reflection in my locker mirror. I have long curly-ended black locks, wide brown eyes, high cheekbones, and a heart shaped face.  
  
Was I in some way a complete outsider at my school? I seemed friendly enough. No one hated me at this school, surely they didn't....  
  
I was about to sigh again, in self-pity at my singleness, when to my horror that naive Hojo made his way toward me, smiling and holding another gift.  
  
He's not bad and all, and I appreciate his kindness, but only as a friend. How many times had he actually caught me using my power and had no clue whatsoever about it?  
  
He was just.... TOO naive for my taste.  
  
He came toward me. That bafoon, could he not see the look of distaste on my face?! Maybe behind that idiotic act he actually had some sort of clue to what I was.... Nah.  
  
I put on a fake smile of joy when he was close enough. He handed me the gift with a shy smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Um.. Higurashi.. I was wondering, would you like to go with me to a movie on Saturday?"  
  
I knew it was coming before he opened his extremely large mouth. With brown dull hair and a happy smile, Hojo was everyone's friend, though they all thought of him to be quite dumb, he never noticed. With beseeching eyes, he awaited my answer.  
  
I wonder if he is really tricking us all; even though acting like a harmless and stupid person maybe he was some masked genius who was doing secret experiments on our behavior towards someone who seemed vulnerable like him.   
  
At the apologetic look in my eyes his face fell. "I'm sorry Hojo, but I'm quite busy that day. I have to help my mother and grandfather around the Shrine."  
  
"Oh," his voice sounded extremely disappointed. "Well, maybe next time!"  
  
"Yes, maybe next time," I said, waving him goodbye. Thank God he left. As I turned around, I saw Sango running up to me.   
  
She didn't look too happy.  
  
As Sango charged up like a bull charging at one of those idiots who go in the bull ring to look brave, I wondered what was bothering her now. Then seeing all the couples hold hands again, I sighed.  
  
She sensed my sorrow, I could tell by the look in her eye, and as usual, scolded me once more. "Oh come on, Kagome!" she said, striking that odd pose that only she was capable of creating.  
  
"You don't need boys!"  
  
I scoffed, crossing my arms stubbornly. Of course she knew that wasn't true. Ha! She, of all people, should be shamed to say those very words.  
  
I gave her a very amused look and she instantly changed the subject. Sango and I had been best friends since we were around six. We had both not understood our powers then, and we still don't understand them that much now.  
  
"Here," she said, pulling something out of her bag and handing it to me. It was a present. A box that was neatly wrapped with beautiful, shiny, wrapping paper and twined curls and dozens of bows. Sango was especially good at decorating.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" she sang, then punched my shoulder fifteen times. "Ow! Cut it out!" I said, but I couldn't resist the smile on my face.  
  
Ah yes, it is my birthday. My lovely fifteen birthday. Sweet fifteen and never been kissed. (It's actually sixteen but I don't care.) Oh the sorrow. If you're getting tired of me complaining, too bad. This is my mind, my thoughts, and my feelings.  
  
The bell rang and I made my way toward third period. Horrible, torturing, impossible, and never-ending, Math class.   
  
**  
  
Mrs.Wakka was babbling nonsense on and on and on about Algebra. I have no clue what she's saying of course but just perfectly mastering my look of complete understanding. All the students know this lovely technique.  
  
It's when you look like you're absorbing and hanging onto everything she's saying, that it's getting through your head and you want to learn, but really you're spaced out and day-dreaming about nothing in particular.   
  
I jotted a few meaningless notes on my paper and tried to stay focus on what Mrs.Wakka was saying. Of course it was impossible to understand all that gibberish she was babbling out of her fat mouth, but one had to try.  
  
Poor Mrs.Wakka. She wanted to become a famous reporter and have people do her makeup, nails, face, and everything else, but since she couldn't, she took out all her anger on us.  
  
Homework is an evil creation invented by some odd creature who was designed to torture children. Though they give it to us, it's not ours. We don't keep it, so it's hers. But we have to do it, that's just not fair.  
  
I looked at the clock. It seemed to take five minutes for one second to go by. Could I try and use mind powers to make the clock go faster? I tried focusing my mind on making that clock go twenty nine miles per hour, but Mrs. Wakka had to rudely interupt me.  
  
"Ms.Higurashi, do you think by staring at that clock it will go faster?"  
  
The students laughed, but I didn't. No Mrs.Wakka who wishes to be a reporter and have millions of people stare at her face and people do her nails and makeup.  
Of course I don't want the clock to go faster! I just want the class to end now.  
  
I was tempted to retort that back at her of course but instead, I just told her no. Yet she did not yield. No, Mrs.Wakka was especially angry today when she saw the news and saw another young beautiful reporter who had "stolen" her spotlight, so she wanted to torture us young students more.  
  
"Please solve this problem!" she demanded, slapping her long ruler on the board.  
  
Mrs.Wakka if you want me to solve that problem please do not say please because then you are giving me a choice. An option. And if I had a choice, which I don't, I wouldn't do that stupid problem anyway. You want us to be tortured and shrink in our seats, but I won't back down.  
  
Standing up, I went to the chalk board and stared at the problem. I had no clue what on earth I was suppose to do as I stared blankly at it. I glanced at the clock.  
  
Three more minutes.  
  
I just had to stall for three minutes and the bell would ring!   
I started to scratch my chin and look as though I was deep in thought, then pretended to be solving something in my head, then shaking it as though I needed to try again. And yes, Mrs.Wakka bought the act and believed that I was seriously considering trying to solve this stupid equation.  
  
Two more minutes.  
  
Before I could stall any longer a student walked into class. It was a tall boy with a lean posture, wide chest, and angular features. Long black hair that ran down his back and he had the kind of sexy 'tall, dark, and handsome' look. His eyes had a piercing, mysterious look to them, and every girl in the room just gaped.  
  
I stared at him, and tried to keep my own mouth from falling.   
  
"Ah class, this is a new student," Mrs.Wakka said, forgetting that I was "trying" to solve one of her impossible problems.  
  
"Sit down, Higurashi so I can introduce this young man," I gratefully made my way back at my seat and stared at the new student.  
  
"This, is Inuyasha Koike." she said proudly, as if it were her own son or something. She seemed to emit a kind of different look as she enhanced the importance of this young student, whatever that means.   
  
Inuyasha... what an unusual name. It reminded me of... ODEN!  
  
Ah yes Oden! The lovely joy of the fulfilling taste that swims through your body and gives you a feeling of completeness. Oden is my heaven on earth.  
As I chanted ODEN inside my head, the young man stared at me oddly, as though he'd seen me before. I stared back at him, somehow being drowned deep inside his golden eyes.  
  
His golden eyes were contacts I'm sure, yet I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.... To my great enjoyment, he was assigned to sit in front of me. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. The spell was broken as the bell rang. I made my way towards the door, and heard a few words uttered behind me. "I'll wait till you're alone,"  
  
Quickly looking behind me at the odd sound of the voice, I was greeted by Inuyasha's face. "Did you say something?" I asked, puzzled. He shook his head, and I resisted the temptation to run my hands through his hair.  
  
God he was so cute. I could just hug him.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
Making my way down to my locker, I had an odd feeling. It felt like someone was watching my every move. The hair on my neck standing, I quickly glanced behind me once more, seeing no one there, I shook my head.  
I didn't know what I was getting myself into.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
**  
  
A/N: End of Part 1. I hope you liked it. Kagome's "powers" will not be revealed yet and I'm still debating on whether to make it a Kag POV or my POV. [By the way, though I put "maybe I can try to use my mind powers", that was kind of a sarcastic remark for those of you who don't know.] Maybe I'll do both. Well, Please review! I'd appreciate any comments.  
By the way, the beginning will move a bit slow, but I promise that it'll pick up. ^_^ 


End file.
